


silk skies

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid, scribuary, vaugely - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Title has nothing to do with story, acrostic writing, i just really love the last song, i might do day 3 later though, i skipped day 2 so i had to do day 3, it just had been sitting in my pile for forever so i decided to throw it on this, scribuary - Freeform, scribuary day 3: acrostic writing, super short, this is only vaguely starkid sorry, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: written for scribuary day 3: acrostic writing. just a little thing about a girl and an audience stuck in a story





	silk skies

Feeling like she was falling through the floor and being swallowed whole and choked up  
Robbed of the right to enjoy her life right in front of her.  
Everyone else crushed her as she realized her role.  
Energy is being drained from her.

Hope drains out of her eyes as her fate set in.  
Everyone in the audience watched with sad eyes. if they could help, they would.  
Regretfully, there are some gods you can’t please.

 

F R E E H E R

**Author's Note:**

> yo!!  
> this is for scribuary day 3: acrostic writing!!  
> each capital letter lines up to create two words!
> 
> this is vaugely inspired from the last song in tgwdlm but like. it’s not that relevant  
> dont kill me but i haven’t watched the whole thing BUT WE ARE WORKING ON IT
> 
> eh it’s short but i wanted something out  
> i might go back and do prompt 2 (describe a color without saying the name) but meh
> 
> bye!!


End file.
